Lamppost
by the devil of heaven
Summary: hmm just some oneshot that I've thought of lately...a story about myths do they really exist and is the story about full moons is true? :P p.s: the legend inside the story it totally made up SessXkag


Ok i guess you were brave enough to open and try to read this story....prepare to feel fear creep into your bones and crush them apart muahahahahahah....well enjoy reading... ^^

Story;  
in the small town of Shrewsbury stood a manor somewhere in the corner near a forest. It owned some small lands surrounding it and a park that connected to the forest but it was open for everybody to see. The park was quite grand and dark people usually went there during summer when they needed some shade against the unusually bright sun light in their country, yet during other seasons only the couples and young teens visited the park. The couples just enjoyed the untouched nature and the teens visited it because of made up myths about that dark park.  
It was sunset time in that park and it was quiet as if time stopped. Not even the chilly wind made noise loudly enough to be heard. Then suddenly soft foot steps were heard. It was a small young teen walking with her tall older friend. "Kagome did you know that there are actually five lampposts in this park?" the older friend asked that small girl that looked at the older figure with admiration in her big glassy eyes. "Stop lying it can't be true I've been going to this park since I've known myself and there were only four lampposts in this park." She said with a laugh. "You wound me with your words. Have I ever lied to you?"  
"Of course!!! You always make up stories to make do foolish things." The older man laughed nervously. "Well this time it is the truth. I'm not joking! There are five lampposts in this park. I found out myself." He said with a smile. The small girl frowned trying to kill the unbearable urge to find out the truth. "Ok then let's say that I do believe you. What of it?"  
"Well yesterday I heard from a friend…"  
"Ohh don't lie again you don't have any friends"  
"I do have friends now be quiet and listen."  
"Okay"  
"Well as I said. A friend told me and interesting myth about this park. When the full moon shines at midnight you can see the ghost of Victoria. She is the wife of the first owner of the manor. Each night of the full moon she walks in the park until she reaches that fifth lamppost where's her and her beloved grave. And the story says that I you see her ghost looking at you the next person that you will see will be your destined lover." The little girl laughed at what her friend said. The older boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is so funny about my story?" he asked. "Well first of all now I definitely think that you made this one up. There are no such things as ghosts. I don't believe you." She said with a proud smile that she saw threw his lies. "Well you don't have to believe me. I'll go by myself today to check out the story by myself." The girl looked up at him. She was a little bit surprised. "Then what?" she asked in disbelief. "Then the next day you'll see me with my destined one." He said with a sly look on his face. "Fine you'll prove me tomorrow that I'm wrong. If you will prove me wrong I'll believe in every stupid thing you'll say." The older boy looked around thoughtfully then agreed.  
The park was quiet again as the two figures left it. That eerie quiet atmosphere will chill the bones of the bravest of the people, but coupe of hours later the park came back to life again as the night animals woke up. The forest was filled again with the musical sounds of life.  
At the stroke of midnight a small figure entered the park again walking threw the dark trees.  
The park was nothing like a regular one…it was filled with thick trees with huge trunks and lots of low branches that you can lye or sit on. The grass was thick and long, a perfect spot for a picnic. Though there were so many trees that you couldn't even see the sky above. Even the shine of the moon couldn't be seen threw the thickness of those trees. The small teen was walking threw lamppost to the other, yet the one that she was searching for was no where to be seen. "Great…another lie." The girl mumbled. She walked deeper and deeper till she reached the forest, and there a little bit deeper a small light was faintly flashing in the pitch black darkness. The girl tip toed towards the light hoping to see her fried but she was disappointed to see just a small rusty bench. Tears trailed down the girls pale round face.  
"That meanie…" she mumbled as she sat on the rusty bench pulling the knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Gazing sadly at the ground she doesn't even hear the footsteps that got louder each second.  
That night another figure decided on a late night stroll in the park. It noticed the small figure on the bench with the gloomy look on. "Good evening child what are you doing so late outside? Got lost?" the figure asked. "I'm not a child I'm fifteen not four and you're not sixty to call me a child." The girl said angrily looking at the older figure. "Well I'm older then you I think it's a reason that is good enough to call you a child." The man said as he sat beside the girl and looked at the lamppost. "You don't look older then nineteen." She said looking at him with a pout. The man looked at her and gave her a smirk. "Well that is maybe because I'm twenty…you were close" he said and went back looking at the lamppost.  
"Why are you outside at such a late hour?"  
"I could have asked the same from you."  
"My friend lied to me again."  
"And how's that connected to the case."  
"He told me a myth bout this place. This is the place where is supposed to be the grave of the first manors owner and the ghost of his wife searches for him every night of the full moon and if she notices you on her way the next person that you will see is the one you're destined to be with."  
"well that myth seems to be a little over board I say."  
"Why do you think so?"  
"Well what if the first person you'll see is a girl?"  
"I think love between girls is possible."  
"Fine maybe you're right…but why on the night of the full moon?"  
"I guess something happened at the night of the full moon."  
"Ok it is reasonable I guess but I still don't believe in destiny. I'm the owner of my own life."  
"I don't believe in it neither."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"My friend said he'll be here but he lied."  
"Then you do believe in destiny…you wanted to be that girl that he'll see first."  
"Maybe I did, but not anymore I'm just going to laugh at him tomorrow." The girl said with a smile at the stranger. "I see that you're on good terms with your friend" the man said softly making the girl giggle and nod "We are friends since I remember myself" she said cheerfully. "You still didn't answer my question though" she said with a pout.  
"What question?"  
"Why are you outside at this late hour?"  
"I can't fall asleep lately so I usually walk in the park at this hour." The man said. The girl just curiously looked at him and asked. "Have you ever thought of sleeping pills?" the man just glimpsed back at the girl. "I don't like medicine." He said. "Hey lets search for the grave?" the girl said with clear enthusiasm. The man laughed and smiled for the first time since they met. The girl noticed the pretty smile and blushed.  
"Let's do it tomorrow in the afternoon when there is more then the lamppost to light this park." The man said as he stood up offering the girl his hand. The girl gladly took it and stood up. The man put his hand around her shoulder and led her out of the park.  
"What's your name?"  
"Kagome" and yours?  
"Sesshoumaru" The couple then got out of the park never noticing the transparent couple watching them behind the bench near a small grave.


End file.
